Forbidden Love
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: What happens when Adrian can no longer hide his feelings for Sydney? Would he risk losing her?
1. Chapter 1

"Sage?" I exclaimed. She approached me in a very clingy, revealing black dress. Certainly not getting rid of the bland colours but definitely attracting attention. I liked this Sydney; she was being much more dangerous than usually. _Definitely_ made her look sexier. Hell, no way was I going to complain.

"Please _do not_ look at me like that, Adrian." She seemed unnerved but I knew the truth. There'd always be that alchemist seriousness about her but she'd always be human; which meant she was always nervous. No matter how she tried to cover it up. Still, it all added to the bigger picture of her. She'd been brain-washed from a young age to believe my kind was evil. That logic had obviously crumbled over the time she spent with Rose (A dhampir, I once had 'undying' love for, who broke my heart.) I despised Dimitri (Rose's bad-ass used-to-be-instructor who she _conveniently_ fell for.) I should've known I'd only be hurt by her; she had danger written all over her. Despite that, I couldn't push my feelings for her aside. It'd never matter how hard I'd tried. Even when I knew she only had her eyes on Dimitri; I couldn't push my hope that something could be there away. So I hung on like a lost puppy and got dragged into Rose Hathaway's trap. I'll never go there again.

"Hey, why not? Just goes to show that you're an attractive young woman; who's so obviously taken for granted by many. However, not by me. So where are you taking me tonight? A strip club?" I couldn't help a sarcastic comment. By the way she was dressed; it seemed like a likely place we'd visit. She shot me a look that screamed 'shut up'. This made my grin broaden further. Although once she'd looked at me; she couldn't seem to break the gaze. She'd done the same thing a few times recently. It was odd for her to falter under somebodies gaze so easily. Not that I didn't falter under hers because believe me, I did. Those golden eyes; I swear you could get lost in. A bit like an endless maze that lures you in until you get breathless from going around it so many times. Damn it, I really needed to stop thinking like that. I'm one to break rules but Moroi with humans would be wrong. So very, very wrong. Even I couldn't break that one. Sydney broke out of the gaze first and looked towards the ground.

"_Not_ a strip club. Just a very exclusive club. We've got some business to attend to." She seemed unsure.

"You mean_ you_ have some business to attend to; you're just dragging me along to join in the fun. Well, I'm not complaining… So long as there are some girls there, I'm in." I joked with her; trying to get rid of the remaining tenseness between us. She sighed heavily; stifling a laugh. I winked at her but something still seemed to be bugging her.

"Is that really all you care about?" Her tone was full of anger and disgust. It was unusual for me to be startled by somebody so easily. We looked at each other; instantly connecting on a more personal level. Her eyes were filled with a lot of pain. I just didn't understand why. Had I done something? Surely it couldn't be bad enough to show the levels of intense pain now brimming her eyes with tears. Jee, Humans are way too emotional.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" I slipped up, calling her by her first name. People who were special to me got called on a first name basis and she knew that. She knew it only too well. I'd kept up my act for so long with her; pretending that I had no intimate feelings for her whatsoever. It was all lies. Her aura went from a glowing red to a radiant gold. It only took a matter of seconds for it to change.

"You just called me Sydney." She didn't bother hiding the surprise in her voice. She tilted her head towards me; a deep pinkness in her cheeks. I'd only just realized that she was blushing. Oh boy did she look cute. Why was she turning me on? This was a bad time to be feeling like this. I mentally slapped myself for feeling like that. It was pretty sick, let's be honest. We'd managed to fall into a heavy silence and were only inches apart. No way could I lose control. I couldn't risk her like this; I couldn't watch her suffer the consequences if anything were too happen. Not after all the times she'd told me how scared she was of those ridiculous re-education centres.

"We should go." It had already taken me so long to speak the words. I hated to ruin the moment between us but we just couldn't have _that _moment. We were still standing out on the street; there could be alchemist eyes watching from anywhere. That was far past dangerous. Usually the danger factor seduced me more to do things I wouldn't dream of doing but not this time. I couldn't risk losing her. Not too them. They'd already taken so much of her life away from her. We didn't speak anymore for the rest of the journey. Even though I was very curious to what we were going to be doing tonight.

* * *

><p>We made it to the club; she was right when she said it was very exclusive club. The outside of the place was pretty blinding with the amount of colours coming off the sign. I was pretty sure a Strigoi wouldn't be able to handle that brightness; even I had to squint my eyes. We entered the place and I realized just how 'exclusive' the place was. Tables were covered in black table cloths with candles standing elegantly in the middle. The tables were surrounded by huge velvet chairs. It looked almost like they were booths. In the centre of the place there was a huge dance floor; the floor was going wild with bright, flashing colours.<p>

"You can't drink tonight, sorry." It's such a shame that she wasn't joking about it either. Still, I understood why she'd said that. I couldn't drink because of the bond with Jill; I'd already harmed her enough when the bond first started.

"Oh that's a problem… I was starting to think I may deserve one for being your acquaintance tonight. Never mind, I'll just have to make the most of your pleasant company." I pulled a sarcastic smile on her. Instead of verbally responding; she rolled her eyes. "So what are we doing here? You can't be dressed like that for nothing."

"Do I not look good enough?" She seemed disappointed.

"You look… Amazing…" Why did I go and say that? I knew it'd make her happy and it was the truth but it would only make me want her more. She never turned to look at me; instead she stood behind me.

"Here's how it goes… We're waiting for someone, while we wait we're going to mingle in the crowd… We need to pretend that I'm… your… feeder." She looked grossed out even by the thought. I was so going to enjoy tonight. "The people in the crowd seem too like conversation, so once they see new people I'm sure they welcome us in. Is my lily covered?" This time she spun round too face me. I twisted the hair already covering the lily in my fingers and smoothed it in place over the lily again.

"Now it is." I'd forgotten too remove my hand straight away. Sydney moved my hand from her face and held it in her own; moving behind me.

"You're good at acting right?" Her hand was sweating lightly as her nerves built; I squeezed it lightly.

"Oh, I'm fantastic. Phenomenal even." I grinned at her. She relaxed slightly.

"Good." She dragged me into the crowd flooding the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Sydney was charming the other Moroi and humans in the club. Even I had to admit she was a good actress, pretending she knew nothing about anything. It seemed as if my own remarkable flirting skills has rubbed off on her.<p>

"You mustn't have fed off the little lady in a while." A small, moroi man had stunned me out of my thoughts. I felt Sydney stiffen up beside me. This was not a situation I was supposed to be in tonight, or any night for that matter. How could I even begin to reply to that? 'Oh no Sir, I don't feed from her, she's just a random human girl I drag everywhere with me.' Yeah, something told me he would get suspicious about that one.

"No I haven't, I've got other ones. This one's a newbie, not much good yet." Damn, I hated having to say things like this about her. I kept my tone on a serious note.

"I'll happily take her off your hands, since you have others to keep you occupied." He almost demanded to have her. His wrinkly hand reached towards her arm, I grabbed hold of it. I hoped it was enough to temporarily cut off his circulation. I knew myself I didn't harness that kind of power yet, I liked to believe I did though.

"Keep your hands off her." I put more venom behind my words than I'd originally intended to.

"Whoa, pipe down Mr Protective. I don't want her anyway." It took so much will power not to attempt to smash him with my fist.

"Let's go." I whispered to Sydney. She gave me a simple nod in return as I pushed us both into the ever-growing crowd of bodies. "You're good at acting you know, should take it up as a future career." I was joking, like usual, but I saw the pain flash through her features. I let the word come out before I could even consider what I was saying. The only thing she could ever be, was an alchemist. You had to be a complete idiot to seriously think this was what she always wanted to be. She got thrown in with the demons of her nightmares all the time. Who would honestly want that? You'd have to be a weirdo. She never fully understood what being an alchemist involved. How do I know any of this? Well, she tells me everything about what she thinks and feels. She's much more comfortable with me, even if I am a vampire.

"It'd be nice to do something else for a change. I just can't, I'm bound to this shit…" She didn't continue after she swore, it was a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do. Oh hell, she got so much sexier when she lost control. I let out a nervous laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked, showing signs of genuine confusion.

"Nothing that would be of interest to you. Anyway, you still haven't told me why we're here."

"It's nothing that'd be of interest to you." She mimicked. "Why did you protect me earlier?" Our eyes met and with very little distance between us, I felt my sexual frustration rising. Mentally, I scolded myself.

"Beauty must be protected, especially yours." For once, I, Adrian Ivashkov had spoken a full sentence of truth. She seemed almost overwhelmed by the compliment.

"Well, thanks. Seriously, I don't think our guest is going to show. They should've been here a half hour ago. Honestly, I don't want to stay here any longer. Time to make our departure." She began to shove her way through the river of bodies. I stepped in front, taking hold of her hand. A wave of acceptance flooded through me. I tried to push it too the back of my mind as we made it to the exit. Hesitantly, I dropped her hand as we made our way safely across the parking lot. Sydney was about to get in the driver's side, when she suddenly flung the keys at me. I fumbled with them for a minute or so and gave her a blank expression. There had to be something wrong, she never let anybody else drive her 'baby'. "You drive, I'm too tired." Not wasting any more time, I jumped in the driver's seat. The journey back to my house was silent but surprisingly not boring. Just knowing she was beside me let my defences slip.

* * *

><p>I stopped outside the house, shutting down the car's engine. I looked at Sydney feeling the rational part of my brain quickly turn irrational. I no longer held back, I leaned towards her closing the distance between our lips. Nothing had ever felt so right. I didn't want to stop but she pulled away. Looking utterly disgusted and panicked.<p>

"Get out." She may as well have just staked me, those words would've hurt more than being tortured to death. I'd just lost all of my control. I slowly slipped out of the car.

"I'm sorry, Sydney." I said apologetically before slamming the door shut. I should've known I'd lose her. I lost everybody I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney's P.O.V

What was that? In a strange way it felt magical. I couldn't help but feel violated by Adrian's actions but something inside of me wanted more. As much as I hated to admit it; I had feelings for him. Not just petty little feelings though, these were deep emotions that only he could of set free from inside of me. I was still sitting in the car outside his house; wondering whether I should run through his front door and fling my arms around him, or feel repulsed and drive away and lose everything. If I lost control of my emotions; would I ever be able to contain them again? As wrong as the kiss was; it felt so right. Never in my entire life had I felt so accepted by somebody. There was almost a sense of belonging within me that I couldn't push aside. No matter how hard I tried to get rid of it. I hadn't even realised that I'd been crying; the tiny droplets slid down my face. I couldn't face Adrian like this. I went into the driver's side and switched the engine on. I didn't turn the headlights on until I was at the end of his street. I didn't want him to know I'd been sat outside his house for so long just thinking. That would be embarrassing.

* * *

><p>It was around 11pm by the time I'd made it back to Amberwood. I wanted to leave Palm Springs, this had all just become too much. There were a lot of questions running in continuous circles through my mind. Why did I let him do it? Do I love him? Am I really a 'vamp lover'? I'd become very dizzy; I rested my head on the steering wheel. I checked my watch and got a shock when I realized it was half 11. Time had just passed by me and my thoughts. I leaped out of the car; locking it behind me.<p>

Once I entered my room; I flicked the lights on. I nearly jumped out my skin when I saw Jill sitting on my bed. She really could've given me a heart attack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She seemed so innocent. That didn't push aside the ugly thoughts I had of vampires.

"How did you get in? Why are you here?" It all came out pretty quickly. Before I could even think my words through. I'd already done enough thinking for one night in fact and I was exhausted.

"Well, the teacher behind the desk was asleep so I quickly borrowed the keys to open your door, then I put the keys back and came and waited in here for you. I saw what happened tonight. Adrian's feelings were really strong, he woke me up actually." Shit. Why did they have to be bonded? This was just ridiculously awkward.

"What happened was nothing, just forget about it." I couldn't make eye contact with her; I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes once again.

"Define 'nothing' because that didn't feel like 'nothing' Sydney. You kissed him back and do you know how amazed he was? He was the happiest person alive, no joke. I've never felt feeling like that from him, it was insane…" Her words were just jumbling into one in my head. This was too much too take in for one night.

"Jill, just go. Just get out; I can't handle your rambling tonight." I hated being so horrible too her. For the first time throughout the conversation, I faced her. Letting her see how I really felt. She looked shocked by the way I currently looked.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Sydney." She got up off my bed and left the room. I slid down the door and shook as I hit the floor. I pulled my knees up and cried into them. At one point I thought the kiss had meant nothing but what if somebody else besides Jill had seen? What would I do then? I'd lose everything and Zoe would be dragged her unwillingly. It'd be my entire fault because of some stupid kiss. That shouldn't have happened anyway. I should've stopped him from doing it. Most of all, I shouldn't have wanted it so bad. I really should have known better. I never should have let my irrational side take control; even for a few seconds. It took me a while but I managed to drag off the horrible black dress and drag on some pyjamas. I forced my dark thoughts to the back of my mind and rested back on my bed. It took me quite a while to get too sleep; but once I did, I wasn't happy with what was happening. Another spirit induced dream, oh the joys.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the middle of a huge field, full of all the flowers you could possibly think of. Looking down I noticed I wasn't wearing my pyjamas but instead wearing a long, flowing, floral-patterned dress. Even I had to admit it was beautiful.<p>

"Sydney." Adrian's mesmerising voice knocked me out of my previous thoughts. I spun round to find our bodies only inches apart. I could feel my heart rate rising rapidly but stepped back from him. Even if this was only a dream; it felt too real. "About earlier… I'm so so-…" I interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"Why did you do it? What possessed you enough to make you do _that_?" I was enraged, no denying it.

"I'm sorry ok. What more do you want me to say?" He sounded almost upset. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I want you to tell me why you did it. Why did you kiss me Adrian?" I was staying firm and I wanted the truth.

"I think… I …" He trailed off and I was still oblivious.

"You think what?" I urged him on. This was just annoying me.

"I THINK I LOVE YOU SYDNEY… DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?" He actually shouted at me. I was flabbergasted, disgusted and relieved all at the same time. Relived because I'd finally gotten the truth, when I really believed I wasn't going to get it. _He loves me?_ That was the only thing I could think.

"You do?" I sounded pitiful and innocent. Even though I was pretty sure I was neither of those.

"Yes. I loved you when we first met." I'd never seen him so serious, it was creepy.

"Adrian?" I wanted to experiment something.

"Yeah?" We were already staring so deeply into each other eyes. There was a blaze of passion and love burning in Adrian's.

"Kiss me. Don't hesitate, do it." At first I couldn't even believe what I was requesting. I had to know if what I felt earlier was the same as what I'd feel after this. He hastily closed the space between our lips and it felt as if I was flying. Even if this was a dream; nothing had ever felt so real. His hands were gently caressing my hips and I felt my whole body ignite. It took all the strength I had to pull away. Both of us were breathless; we really got well into it. That was incredible. I had to know what that was like in real life. Adrian rested his hand firmly on my right cheek.

"You're beautiful." He spoke so sweetly. He pecked my lips one last time and let the dream fade.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling elated. I didn't want the dream to ever end. It was the most amazing dream I'd had in my life. I'd never felt so much acceptance and love all at one time. I knew exactly where I was going to go after school. Oh how I wanted the school day to end and it hadn't even begun. I was counting down the hours until I could go and see him. Just too see his dazzling jade eyes and his messy, brown hair. Life was definitely starting to get better. Even if falling in love with a vampire was disgusting and vulgar in the alchemist world. To me, Adrian wasn't either of those things. No, he was perfect; something from out of a dream (literally). I'd be sure too spend my whole day repeating the word 'You're beautiful' in my head over and over again. If anything, Adrian certainly knew how to make a girl feel special. Even just by saying two simple words; my whole world had changed and I'd never been happier. He was the best person in my life; no longer was a demon from one of my nightmares. He was the bright, shining vision of all my dreams. He really was making soppy and cheesy. Well as the saying goes; you do crazy things when you're in love. That was certainly true.<p> 


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
